Teen Titans Chapter 1 Love is easy
by SleepyCortez33
Summary: Its all happy in the teen titans tower, Starfire and Robin's love gets stronger, But when speedy comes will it all change who will starfire stay with Robin, Speedy, or neither? (I know its corny and its my first story its probably boring in the beginning but more action will come Please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

_ "You cheater!"_ Yelled Beastboy.

"It ain't my fault I can beat your butt on video games" Smirked Cyborg.

Beastboy then got mad and threw the remote, then walking away.

"Where you going aren't you still going to play?" Asked Cyborg. "NO BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" Said Beastboy.

"Actually you suck, especially at video games" said Cyborg laughing making him fall off the sofa.

Then Beastboy got real angry and left growling, Passing Raven.

Raven was sitting there trying not to listen to those Two boneheads, but was reading her book like always.

She looked up to see the happy couple of the team walking in Robin and Starfire. She Didn't care she looked back down at her book and kept reading.

The alarm then started going off you could then hear "Titans Trouble!"

They soon was in front of the Jewelry Store, Appearing the Hive-5.

"Well we can't stay for the party we got better things to do" said jinx.

Trying to flee with her group. _"Titans Go!"_ Yelled Robin throwing an object toward Gizmo's metal spider legs making him fall.

Jinx then does a flip hitting Raven in the head, Raven gets up flys towards her punching her in the face trying to make her weak, on the other hand,

Starfire shooting starbolts to Seymour.

_ "Whats that sound?" _Speedy thought, walking to where the noise was located at. To find the titans in battle. He tighten his bag of arrows and grabbed his bow and aimed.

_ "Your going down birdy boy!"_ yelled Gizmo, taking out a laser gun pointing it to Robin.

Robin glared at him ready to defend. In seconds Gizmo then fell busting his glasses on his bald head.

Robin saw the arrow that hit Gizmo He knew who it was.

The others didn't have trouble soon the police were here and had the hive-5 in cuffs taking them to jail.

Starfire asked "May we have_ something to eat Robin?"_ staring at Robin with a soft smile.

_"Of course_ why _not"_ replied Robin.

"Can i come?" said Speedy walking towards the group. _"I helped"_ he added

"Whats up, no problem" said Robin and went to walk beside Star, she smiled.

she never seen Speedy before "who is he?" she thought, but said no sound.

The Titans and speedy were sitting in a round table talking, bickering and laughing.

Speedy noticed Starfire not talking really. So he got close where he could see star's eyes better and asked

"Hello your name Starfire right?" sounding a bit interested.

Robin paid attention got a bit jealous and said "Starfire this is my old pal Speedy and Speedy this is my Best friend Starfire" getting in the conversation.

Still looking at star in the eye saying "Nice to meet you" taking her hand and giving her a hello kiss on her hand.

Starfire blushed, Robin grew more jealous he liked Star ever since and now this! Speedy then turned to Robin

"Pal can i stay over your place for a while?", Robin was quiet and then said "sure for a while"

"THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA IS MINE!" Yelled cyborg

"NO ITS MINE" Argued Beastboy.

"Rock, Paper, scissors" said Raven annoyed.

Rock Paper Scissors I win said Beastboy

"NO FAIR!" whined Cyborg, watching Beastboy eating the last pizza.

"Can we go now" asked raven. "Robin there is a fair can we go?!" asked Beastboy with his mouth full.

"Yea can we!" insisted Cyborg. Robin thought "Yes my chance to tell star i love her before speedy take her away from me!"

"Alright lets go." He said with a smile.

Raven's eyes widen "oh no" Within seconds Beastboy and Cy grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her to the fair. Raven couldn't resist it she was so annoyed.

Robin asked "Starfire want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?" "Robin friend I would love to." Said Starfire with a smile "Wait how about speedy?" she then asked Robin looked at speedy.

"I'll be okey go have fun I'll wait for ya'll." he said turning around putting his hands in his head combing his hair with his fingers walking away slowly.

Robin and Starfire were soon in the Ferris wheel it already gotten dark, they were watching the moon together.

"Star i been meaning to tell you ever since-",

" Look fireworks!" Said Starfire interrupting clapping her hands.

Robin looked away bothered, didn't know how to tell her how he feels.

"Robin your not having the fun?" Robin looked at Star in the eyes and smiled

"Hanging out with you is always fun." Starfire then was happy and grabbed Robin giving him a tight hug, They never let go the entire ride.

"LOOK! Raven i got you a stuffed monkey!" Said Beastboy Holding up a fluffed monkey "I got it for you are you happy!" He kept saying.

"Yea i'm so happy i got a monkey thingy" Said Raven with a I don't care face kinda look.

"Yam Yam Yam Yam, Hey guys try this hot dog they finally put chili on it" Said Cyborg still eating the rest of the hot dogs in his hand.

"Oh brother stuck with this idiots how worse can it be!?" Raven mumbled.

She then Saw Robin and Starfire eating Cotton candy having a good time.

She walked over there and said "Can we go home now Fairs aren't my thing."

"Robin i'm pretty tired to." Said Starfire Facing Robin.

She faced back at Starfire and Raven he coudn't stand just looking at Starfire she was just beautiful.

"Okey titans! lets go" awww said Beastboy and Cyborg whining. "I wanted to win a bunny for Raven!" Beastboy kept on" Raven slaped him in his back head saying "Don't bother."

He then walked pounding. They soon got to the T house and found Speedy sleeping on the couch He woke up to see them all staring at him.

"What's up I was tired so i can here and slept till ya'll got back is that alright?" said speedy.

"Its okey let Raven show you, your room you will be staying." Said Robin Staring at his face hoping to see his eyes through his mask that looked like his.

Raven showed his room and was wallking to her room to rest till Starfire asked

"Raven can I talk to you for a moment?"

Raven walked in Starfire's room and asked "what is it?"

Starfire looked down at the ground then looked at Raven "Who is Speedy besides Robin's old friend and where he come from and i'm just asking nothing else?" Asking questions most of what Raven didn't know.

Raven then spoke "I don't know Robin does ask him."

"NO"

said Star with a high voice "He probably get mad."

"Why would he?" asked Raven.

"Because I think he likes me and I think i like him to." Looking shyly.

"To tell you the truth I don't know and you better get some sleep its late." Raven said.

"Okey thanks Raven i will."

Starfire said then laid in her bed. Raven left the room.

Starfire was thinking about Robin then fell asleep not noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of pancakes and biscuit also bacon, woke Starfire up. She quickly got dressed and left her room.

"Hey Starfire, Good Morning" said speedy "Want breakfast?"

"Oh thanks friend i should." she replied. speedy then pulled out a chair for her to sit, then placing her plate of breakfast.

"Thank you" she said shyly. Speedy smiled then walking towards the stove where he was making scrambled eggs. He asked "So how long have you been in the titans?"

"For a while now."

"That's cool." he said, Cracking a few more eggs. it stayed quiet for a bit.

"Well do you have a boyfriend?" he asked not looking at Starfire.

"I'M SO STUPID! Why didn't I tell her, when i had the chance!"

Robin said cursing himself. While walking to the kitchen. He finally stopped cursing and heard speedy's voice. _"Well do you have a boyfriend?"_ Robin heard, he stayed close to the wall to keep listening and stayed there.

"No" said Starfire eating her last biscuit and thinking about Robin. Speedy turned around and looked at Star _"Really?_ How can a beautiful girl like you not have one by now?"

"I don't know, I haven't found him." She replied trying to look at Speedy he said nothing, but was leaning on the counter with a smile on his face.

Robin then didn't hear anything, but was still standing there with his head up. "What are you doing Robin?" He felt a shiver down his back Robin turned around and saw Raven holding her book. "I...I wa-...was just-" Raven still staring at him patiently said "Why were you spying on Starfire and Speedy?"

"Raven it's complicated" He said walking away again towards the kitchen

Robin walked in the kitchen where Star and Speedy was at, he said "Good Morning, Sleep well?"

"Hello friend Robin and yes i did sleep well" said Starfire.

"Hey buddy' said speedy shaking Robins hand. "So wheres Cyborg and Beastboy?" asked Speedy. "Cyborg is fixing his T car and Beastboy is with him as well." said Raven sitting on the couch holding her open book not looking at them.

"ALL DONE! The T car is fixed!" Yelled Cyborg with excitement. Beastboy who jumped on Cyborgs back said "Yea lets test it out we need a ride to the park!"

"Good Idea" said Starfire clapping her hands. "We should have some fun since speedy is present."

Robin was a bit bothered but shrugged meaning _"Yea sure Go whatever."_'

Starfire cheered, "Raven please join us to the park" she asked

Raven put her book down and said sure I'm done with the book, but don't disturb me when i'm meditating." and walked out the door with Cyborg and Beastboy.

So did everyone else.

Robin was sitting under a tree with white flowers talking to Starfire, but was separated from the group.

Raven was meditating, Beastboy was playing catch with Speedy, a group of kids asked Cyborg to play football with him so he did. It was a good day to relax.

"We don't have Parks in Tamaran" Said Star

"Really? well in Earth we do" Said Robin putting his hand behind his head.

Starfire smiled and asked,

"How did you meet Speedy?, I've never seen him before or heard of him before"

Robin looked at Starfire with a perturbed face. Starfire looked down at the ground regretting the question she asked,

"We meet in a battle, but don't worry about it" Starfire looked up at him, she noticed him getting closer to her. She felt his lips touch her's Robin wrapped his hands around Starfire.

"I'm tired, I'll be right back i'ma buy us something to drink" said Beastboy, he turned around and started running to a near a concession stand.

Speedy was a bit tired also. He sat under a old tree to be in the shade.

He left his Bow and Arrow where he played catch with Beastboy.

He grabbed his Arrows places them on his back, Picked up his bow and was walking toward his tree. Till he Eyed Starfire and Robin

His bow fell out his bag splashing in a not to large pond he ignored the frogs croaking and grasped his bow out the water and walked away.

He sat down and just watched the clear blue sky, his bow and arrow lying in the ground beside him.

"Why do I feel bothered, Perturbed?" He said to himself.

"your jealous" Said Beastboy walking towards Speedy with a two bottles of water.

"Why would I be jealous If of them kissing If i Just met Starfire!?"

Beastboy Shrugged I don't know "Why?" looking At Speedy.

"I don't know, I shouldn't feel this way, I don't want to" said Speedy looking at his wet bow that fell in the pond.

"Everyone doesn't want to feel that way especially me when Raven is always with that book!" He said trying to cheer him up. Then started laughing.

"I'll get over it soon" said Speedy now glaring at Starfire and Robin hugging, kissing having a great time.

Beastboy stopped laughing and said "Its okey dude I'm sorry you feel that way"

"Yea thanks" he said

"Well I'll give you some space i'ma go play football see you later dude" he said with a smile

Speedy smiled back and looked at Starfire and Robin again.

He opened his water bottle and poured it on his head, and took out a rag and started cleaning his bow and some of his arrows that gotten wet.

"I guess we should leave now" said Starfire still giggling.

"I guess so" Kissing Star again and got up then helped Starfire

They were holding hands of course, They walked up to the group, Starfire noticed Speedy alone under a tree.

"I'll get Speedy" She said to Robin nodded.

She smiled and made her way to him

_"Speedy?" _She said

She noticed his wet hair water dripping on his shoulder and him looking at her different and also noticed how handsome he'd looked, with a rag in one hand and his arrow in the other like he was cleaning it.

She stayed quiet. "Yea Star?" he said

"Um... well we are leaving are you coming?" She asked

"Oh I'll be over there probably late" He said putting his arrows in his bag.

"May I ask where your going?" She said with her hands behind her back

Speedy smiled "I'm going to shoot for a while that's all, I guess I'll see ya"ll later" looked at Starfire in the eyes and turned around and walked the different direction where the group was.

Starfire stared at Speedy then walked to her group and said

"Speedy won't volunteer with us"

"well alright then lets go" Robin said he curled his fingers into Starfire's fingers.

Beastboy started to argue with Cyborg, Raven was talking with Starfire, Robin was smiling and turned around and watched Speedy walking away, with one hand in his pocket.


End file.
